opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WITH HILLARY, I KNOW WE CAN by The Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick Have any of you had to hire someone to do a job for you, like working on your home, or repairing a car? If you have, then you may know, that their services are not always as reliable, and within the costs, as they promised. That’s the problem I have, with giving my support to someone, like Barack Obama. Too many times, I’ve heard someone state with confidence, “yes I can,” only to be extremely disappointed, shortly after the job begins. That’s not to say, that Senator Obama wouldn’t do a great job. Perhaps, he could be a great president. What I’m saying, is that perhaps people should be wary, of any politician, that make such promises, while having so little to show, as proof of their expertise. With Hillary, you know what to expect, because she’s been fighting for the same things, for so many years. Maybe you dislike her, but still, you know what she stands for. With Senator Obama, you have to have a load of hope. With such an important job, as the president, it’s like hoping that the baby sitter you just hired, can be trusted with your children. I myself would prefer to hire the sitter, that has been doing the job for many years, and has even has written a book on the importance of raising children. Maybe if I was young and naive, and didn’t have all of the hard lessons that I’ve learned, about all the people who seemed to promise anything, just to get the job, I would be as eager to believe. When John McCain told a crowd in Michigan, that their auto manufacturing jobs were not coming back, many people in his own party, used his statement against him. You see, that’s the difference between someone who will tell you what they believe to be the truth, as opposed to someone who will tell you whatever it takes to get elected. When someone buys a lottery ticket, they don’t want to hear that you have a better chance of getting hit by lighting, than having the winning ticket. It’s much more fun to believe, that the ticket in your pocket, is worth millions, and your ticket, out of the millions,will get them out of the work, that they face everyday. For a short time, that worthless ticket, gives them a short high, until, like always, they find out that it’s not worth the paper it’s printed on. They will always say, that you can’t win unless you play. That would be fine, if you only played a few games, and gave up. The problem is, is that so many keep telling themselves,“yes I can win,” and keep playing, until they find that they have spent hundreds, and nothing to show for it. Of course, if you were to point this out to them, then they would tell you about the time they won five dollars, as proof that your wrong. I’m sure most of you know people like this, or even may be one of them. It reminds me of the other day while at our favorite restaurant, my wife read her fortune cookie, which told her that she had to visualize what see wanted, in order to make her dream come true. As I pointed out to her, that’s what a dream is, when it comes to having a wish come true. You picture in your mind, what is you what, like money, or love, and then you have your wish, or goal. Life would be a very dull experience, if no one had a dream or goal in their life. So first we get our dream, and then we find the hope that drives us toward our dream coming true. That’s just human nature, and politicians understand this. I’m sure most people in Michigan would love to believe that their auto manufacturing jobs will come back, but I just can’t see how that’s going to happen, when they can be made so much cheaper, somewhere else. Like the new car made in India, for less than the cost of a sound system, in some American cars. The only way their dream could come true, is if we were to put up a wall around America, and asked Americas to pay way more for their automobiles, as many here would love to do. What they may not understand, is that many more people here, also have dreams of just being able to feed their family, while still being able to afford the medicine that they need so desperately. How can we just ignore all the people that are fighting to keep their head above water everyday, just because some group has a powerful lobby working for them? To me, it’s important to be able to understand the true reality of the problems we face, instead of wishing things could be like they were in the past. To me, it’s more important to be able to look ahead, than keep looking behind, and wishing for some miracle, to make things like they were. To me, Hillary can see just what our main problems are that we need to tackle, before we will be able to move ahead. Universal health care, for instance. People on the right, will or have called her a socialist, and wish for the days before social security, and all the social programs put forth by F.D.R. As with today’s auto manufacturing people, wishing for the old days. They never had to choose between medicine or food, for their family. They just can’t understand why the rest of us, wouldn’t want to pay more, in order to bail them out. As much as we would love to see our country being number one in automobiles, or iron works, and all the rest, we just need to see the truth, if we are to ever be able to be number one again. Today the truth, is that our jobs are going over sea, while our dollars are pouring out of this country, and not coming back. The drug dealers are getting richer, because this country refuses to deal with the fact, that Americans love to do drugs, and nothing can change that, no matter how many prisons they fill up. Credit card depth is a huge problem, as well as our depth to other nations. The middle class is shrinking at an alarming rate. In other words, or country is sinking fast, and needs the leaders that can make the unpopular decisions, in order to save us, before it’s too late. If I had not seen with my own eyes, how Bill Clinton saved us before from this fate, then perhaps I wouldn’t believe anything could be done. I saw with my own eyes that, “yes we can,” could be more than just some cheap words from a politician, willing to say anything to get elected. With Hillary in charge, and with Bills help, I can honestly say, I know we can. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: February 18, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions